vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-17
June 17th Keeping an Eye on things! The scene of the club seems to be a normal opening scene for Satchi as he roams around. As he went up to the 2nd floor, he notices Nanoade, Cor Vous, and Scifri talking about something that seems to straining Scifri. Scifri screams out, " I'm going to kill Azreal!" Satchi perplexed asked what happened only to hear that Nanoade has been invited to go to hell with their team (in search for the sword of lies). As Nanoade tries to explain that she's strong to go with them, Cor Vous and Satchi tells her that's it's too dangerous for her and she's too young to join something as dangerous of a mission as this. Shortly after, Satchi goes down to the dance floor and greets Kuri. Small talk ensues between the two, but Satchi also includes that there is a small problem of Nanoade's invitation to the trip to hell by Azreal. Surprised by this, Kuri approaches Scifri to ask for more details as Chipz greets Satchi. Chipz says "there are some new faces I haven't seen before." as he points to the other side of the dance floor. Satchi says, " oh yeah there are two new dancers and they are relaxing before they start dancing on the stage." Whether he had slipped his words or not, he mentions that one of the dancers is "pretty nice-looking." A short pause from Chipz was followed with what he was trying to say about the other one. Satchi quickly also says that that the other dancer is cute as Ashunera quietly listens in on Satchi's conversation from behind. Chipz blankly stares at Satchi and Says, "wow...." as he tries to explain how Satchi should not try to rate them. Ashunera seems a bit disappointed with Satchi and slowly walks away. Satchi chases Ashunera and tries to explain that he was trying to look out for the boss and nothing more. Ashunera ponders whether if that's Satchi's job to rate the girls. Satchi admits that he was just trying to relieve some stress for him. Ashunera, still a little jealous, lightheartedly ask Satchi to explain what made the other look more attractive. As Satchi goes on explaining their outfits is what distinguishes them apart, Ashunera clues in on the hint that he's been noticing the dancers and acts as if Ashunera is jealous. Ashunera runs off as Satchi continues to chase and reassures her that she's the only one he loves. Soon, Gilgamesh introduces Nez, who is an ALA general who happens to be a free spirit and has the liberty of doing whatever she wants. Ashunera notices that Nez seems to be cheerful and a free spirit as Ashunera tells Satchi that she likes this general. Headpats continues as Matsix starts walking up to Satchi. Satchi greets her and a few moments later Matsix puts her sword across Satchi's neck. As Satchi tells her "no swords" she reluctantly sheathes her swords and starts punching and abusing Satchi. Satchi looks for Ashunera as he notices Ashunera talking to Nez. Ashunera asks about what had happened to her. Nez mentions that she was tortured by Lulu because she was too lewd and hates Lulu. Ashunera says that she's somewhat trustworthy before Satchi wanders off. Soon after, Ashunera and Nez comes down to the dance floor and strikes another conversation with Oblivious. Ashunera continues to asks more about Lulu, and Nez uses the keys panel in first floor to type in to describe Lulu. Oblivious picks up what Nez has typed and explains that Lulu true form is still in a realm outside of their current mortal existence and what we have seen of her, the other night, is actually her apparition. Because of this, Lulu is always constantly watching all the while her true form resides in the Mad God Realm. Satchi ponders about this situation and continues to ask if there's any clues about the Mad God Realm. Satchi decides to do some investigation on it. While Satchi, Oblivious, and Nez continues on their chat, Scifri interrupts them saying that Satchi needs to go with him for 2 minutes. Satchi tells Scifri he's in an important conversation, but Scifri insists that he needs to come for 2 minutes. As Satchi was taken to the penthouse, he notices one of the dancers, Prophet, himself, Ashunera, and Matsix there with Belgore. Scifri tells Belgore he can choose 2 dancers from the mix and immediately everyone contests against what scifri has done since no one had any idea what was going on. A bit angered by Scifri's actions, Satchi runs out of the Penthouse since he was interrupted in an important conversation for Scifri's stunt. Satchi asked Azreal whether it's true that Azreal told Nanoade can go to hell with them. Azreal promptly replied, "when she had asked, I simply said we'll see. and no I have no intention to taking her. I'm not a monster." Relieved of Azreal's answer, he talks to Scifri to cleared the miscommunication from the message Cor Vous relayed. Some time later, he see Chipz coming from the blimp infuriated and waiting after noticing that Chipz has been yelling at Scifri, Azreal, Nanoade, and Folkona earlier. Chipz said that he intends to calm down a little before going back up there. VII tells Chipz that he will back him up should they be still there. Minerva tells Chipz what had happened and Azreal and Scifri had taken Nanoade to train her further. Chipz still angered from the follow up news told Minerva that Scifri is never allowed back at the club. Satchi comes up to Minerva and asks whether Scifri has been fired. Minerva hints that may be a possibility after disobeying his boss's orders and train his daughter. Minerva follows up with, "At the end of the day, Scifri has only been listening to Azreal and Folkona. Doesn't matter if it makes sense." After finishing up the conversation between VII and Minerva, Cor Vous comes into the entrance and Satchi pulls Cor Vous aside. Satchi tells Cor Vous that Scifri just lost his job and explains about being caught when he was about to train Nanoade. Cor Vous (in another news!) Detective Kuri was hired to help with the ALA issues and has been talking it out with Detective Kuri about the the plot. Oblivious and Minerva shows up to have a chat with Satchi and get an explanation so far. Eventually Oblivious and Satchi agrees that they may need to help focus on finding out about the Mad God Realm, where Lulu resides. However, minerva mentions that she knew all about Lulu and that she was talking to an apparition. Minerva also talks about how she knows where the realm is. Dumbfounded Satchi and Oblivious asks what the Mad God Realm is like. The explanation Minerva gives is the realm brings upon illusions. Although in your mind, you may have completed the task in reality you may be running around in circles. Oblivious may have an advantage due to the lack of emotions. However, those that goes with her, with emotions, can be severely affected by the realm. After some time, Satchi gets summoned to the Forest Sanctuary where Azreal, Scifri, and Folkona seems to be discussing something. Nanoade was found lying on the edge with pains eminating throughout her body and crying. Satchi asks what did they do to her, and she couldn't reply from all the excruciating pain she just experienced. Satchi gives an honest explanation where Nanoade's powers will be negated within Hell and she cannot do anything down there. Satchi tries to give encouraging and comforting words to her, but she seems to be emotionally and physically drained from her recent training. Scifri goes to talk to Chipz while Folkona and Azreal talks about if Scifri dies, they'll come after Chipz. Satchi asks why they had to go out of their way, Folkona and Azreal agrees that Nanoade deserved the intensity of the training since they believe Nanoade needed to experience what she may face in Hell. In disagreement, Satchi still explained to them that he told Nanoade no matter how strong she gets, her powers would be negated anyways and that Nanoade had chosen not to go to Hell with them. A brief moment of silence fell upon them and Azreal said "I will check up on her." In a deep sigh, Satchi says that he didn't wanted to see her hurt. Interrupted by Folkona, they can name places far worse than Hell. After a trip to the club, Satchi decides to visit Scifri at the Safe Haven (Eternal Garden). Scifri seems to be disheartened. After Scifri's discussion with Chipz, he claims his promise/bond with Chipz is no more. The remaining members of the team enters and Azreal assures that Nanoade won't be coming with them to Hell. Kuri and Scifri has a talk whether either of them should ever take a side in this war, Scifri claims that Chipz told him to take his empty mind and empty promise back. Kuri replies that the bastard is blind, but he also didn't get any replies from Joey for 2 weeks and Kuri believes Joey has cut ties with him. He believes they are free to stop this war and all only because of a single love. They also have intentions making major moves themselves to stop a this war. Scifri reminds the team that they are together and they will make a move together. After a while Scifri, Cor Vous, and Satchi comes to aside for a more private conversation. Scifri admits that he had abandoned Chipz and Satchi replies that pulling Nanoade away like that was never a good idea, and still a bit angered by their actions by hitting her. Scifri believes that he did the right thing since he has experienced that amount of pain at her age before. Scifri still firmly believes that she needs to be stronger for her own mental and emotional beings. Satchi reminds that Nanoade will be a normal girl without any powers when entering hell. Scifri admits that he and Azreal beaten Nanoade until she was knocked down. Cor Vous also mentions that Nanoade is not "forged by fire." Satchi replies, "I know, and I'm not trying to forge and let me FINISH for once." Cor Vous, "what are you going to do?" Ignoring, Cor's question, Scifri continues, " I taught her a lesson, two lessons. and I taught her, follow her heart to believe in herself, asked her why she fought. and Azreals' job and he did, was to shatter the illusion that she had. that She couldn't be her. ... she learned a valuable lesson and no 'harm' came to her. She doesn't want to go anymore, and that her learning." A deep silence comes upon the three and Satchi has another sigh of disappointment. Soon after the conversation, Ashunera started acting suspiciously. According to Kuri, Ashunera seems to click into her 'yandere' side.... Ashunera begins maniacally laughing after Kuri punches her face. She quietly walks away from the safe haven and also getting frustrated with everyone else trying to stop him. Instead, Ashunera chooses to step out for a "stroll." Satchi tries to chase her down but stopped by the rest of the team. Kuri explains that Ashunera have had a bloodlust. Kuri taken a resolve to chase down Ashunera and stop her. Folkona steps in and says that Kuri chases her down, she would banish her from the Safe haven. Satchi walks away from the argument and ponders how he can get to Ash. Scifri threatened if Satchi leaves, he's out for good. Forced in a corner, Satchi takes the team with him to confront Ashunera. Ashunera gets surrounded by the other members and as they argue with her,their words does not seem to connect with her. Only when Satchi comes to Ashunera and asks her what would happen if he had been hurt by her. Her mind struggles to come back to Satchi. As Ashunera crumbles to the floor, Satchi holds her head and continues to talk to her. Her powers emanates around her as she struggles and repeating, "get out of my head!" to herself. Satchi continues to stay close to her as the other members tries to prepare for their next moves. Within a few moments, she awakens from her nightmares as she describes that she was dreaming she was punching Karakov it was such a scary dream. " Satchi replies, " it wasn't a dream. In the past, Karakov tried to stop her but ended up getting repeatedly punched by her." Ashunera did go to the "Mad God Realms" before this had happened. Cor Vous witnessed these incidents and asked what voices did she hear. Ashunera says it was somebody she knows. She said it was a person that looked... I was looking in the mirror... the person moved like her. All of a sudden she grabbed me through the mirror and pulled her in. Cor Vous claims that her demonic past could be the cause of her nightmares... a demon of madness seems to have been fused into her . She claims if I don't feed on the sanity of others, she would end up killing until she can regain her own sanity. Ashunera kept in check for years , but hearing the realm of the Mad God had triggered her and Lulu may have helped in triggering that moment. Cor Vous asks if she had killed anybody before coming here, Ashunera doesn't know since she was in a state of dreaming. Cor Vous continues to interrogate Ashunera to get some answers about whether she had killed anyone, but she doesn't know. Ashunera asked to Satchi, "Do you still want someone like me? I should just be locked up and throw away her key." Azreal replies, " what kind of question is that?!" and Satchi follows, "you did so much for me, I'll find out what this Lulu person is." Ashunera later chooses although she can open the portal for them, but she, herself, would not enter it. Cor Vous volunteers to watch over Ashunera while they enter the portal. Oblivious also suggested that Ashunera can be locked up in Oblivious's home preventing Ashunera from escaping. Ashunera agrees to that idea and does not wish to bring harm to Satchi. The discussion continues on as Ashunera asks of other possible methods to prevent her from falling out of sanity. Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts